


One Book Is All It Takes One-Shots and Chapter Fillers

by NS1mmons



Series: One Small Thing Can Change The Course Of The Future [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Chapter fillers, F/M, One-Shots, Random drabbles?, Unknown Number, unknown length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NS1mmons/pseuds/NS1mmons
Summary: Quite literally what it says on the tin. As promised this is a series of one-shots that have emerged through the creation of One Book Is All It Takes. They vary in length but most importantly they will be in order. Also includes Chapter Fillers to explain some of the gaps within the story. If you have not yet read One Book Is All It Takes I encourage you to read that first, otherwise this will not make a lot of sense.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Alan Eppes & Original Female Character, BAU Team & Original Female Character, Charlie Eppes & Original Female Character, Don Eppes & Original Female Character(s), Ian Edgerton & Original Female Character, Jack Hotchner & Original Female Character(s), Numb3rs & Original Female Character, past Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner - Relationship
Series: One Small Thing Can Change The Course Of The Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192412
Kudos: 1





	One Book Is All It Takes One-Shots and Chapter Fillers

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer - I do not own Criminal Minds or Numb3rs :(. None of the characters who belong to the two shows belong to me :(. I only own Eliana "Ela" Eppes. One Book Is All It Takes is also being published on fanfiction.net under the same name that I use on this website and is not being plagiarised. 
> 
> This sits between Chapters 1 - East City Bookshop, and 2 - The Grounds Coffee House. 
> 
> Read and enjoy my pretties :) x.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

Aaron zoned in on Dave, slightly unnerved at the look he was receiving. Also about the fact that he hadn’t realised the older man was standing at his office door. “Nothing?” Damn it, that hadn’t meant to sound like a question.

His mentor scoffed, clearly not taking that for an answer and moved further into the office. Goddammit, he did not want a flipping interrogation. “You want to try that again.” It wasn’t a question.

The Unit Chief suppressed a huff of annoyance and looked back down at the file in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on Aaron, I know you. You’re not normally this…cheerful, even for a Monday.”

Aaron hated how easily Dave could read him. The Italian had always been able to. Yes, while it may be true that he was always a little mellower after spending a weekend at home with Jack, that was not the reason for…dammit, he’d been smiling hadn’t he!

“I had a good weekend with Jack is all.” He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d successfully lied to Dave. Still, there was something about his encounter with…whoever she was…that he didn’t particularly feel like sharing.

Dave of course wasn’t buying it. Nosy bastard. “And yet I haven’t seen you look this relaxed in a long time.”

The professional persona Aaron always unconsciously dropped around Dave flared up and he wrapped it around him. His shield, it had been called before. Now he embraced it. “Enough Rossi. Whatever may or may not have happened is none of your business, so please drop it and let me get back to work.”

The older man knew when not to pry. Sure, he was nosy as hell and liked to rock the boat but he also knew, unlike some – Morgan – when to take a step back. Plus, he didn’t particularly feel like pissing Hotch off when he was in a good mood. It was an emotion he rarely enjoyed these days.

“Okay. Let me know if you need anything.”

Hotch had turned his attention back to the file he had been reading, aware of Dave leaving in his peripheral vision, and only heaved a sigh when he was alone again. Christ, he’d barely spent five minutes in the company of…whoever the hell she was…and he was already finding it hard to concentrate at work. Closing his eyes Aaron rubbed his forehead. The chances of seeing her again were astronomical…yet he found himself hoping it would happen. The knock on his door had Hotch looking back up to see JJ, a stack of files in her arms.

“We have a case.”

Hotch nodded, standing as she left and headed to the door, settling his mind firmly in work mode. No more distractions.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first one is short, just seemed the best way to ease into this. Scarily enough there are only five words difference in length. I won't go into too much detail about this as I have no idea how long it's going to be at the moment, but I can say there will not be a 'filler' between every chapter.  
> That being said, if anyone wants to recommend a 'filler chapter' for me to add then please let me know, you may think of something that I haven't.
> 
> There won't be any spoilers for the second story here, something that I am currently working on and will start releasing in the next few weeks. Hopefully I'll release the second one-shot in a couple of days.
> 
> Love to you all x.


End file.
